Human?
by QuitePosh
Summary: She didn't even know he was human...human male X elite (female) (complete)
1. The Mission

Raddin slammed hard into the brute with all his might. The brute collapsed with the crunching of bones, as Raddin stomped over it with his heavy boots. He stopped a few meters from the pile of mush. He smiled in his helmet as he saw the bleeding bloody meat pile he had just ran over. "It's just so funny to watch them break". He walked into a room and looked around for more enemies to kill. He was trying to win a bet on who can kill the most enemies. He sighed after checking a few hundred rooms to be empty. He walked to the nearest window and looked out of it. Buildings were either half standing or not standing at all. Some even still slightly in one piece. He saw the giant warship floating above the city. He looked at it and decided to stop playing around and find some covenant infantry squads before he went to set a beacon on the warship that dropped a few pods every 30 minutes. He jumped out of the window and fell 500 stories and slammed into the ground creating a shock wave below his feet. He got up from his crater and walked forward into the suburbs of the city. He walked for hours before he decided to get his marker ready for tagging. He pulled out the marker and in the corner of his peripheral was humanoid figures in the ally way. He quickly turned to it and pulled his gun out and opened fire. He looked around and saw 12 grunts laying dead, with glowing blue blood splattering the ally way like a painting. He walked over to them and followed the path they were coming from. He decide to take his tagger out and aimed at the warship and within a few seconds beams of light struck upon it and incinerating the center and hull of the warship. It crashed into a large populated area of buildings. A humongous shock wave painted the ground causing a few buildings to collapse and a tower to fall. He smiled at the rush he got from almost being crushed by a tower. "I like it when I do that". He walked the path with an assault rifle on his hands. He saw a few pods around the corner and aimed his rifle and then noticed that they were already opened. He sensed something behind them even though his radar read that the area was clear. He got ready to fire as he moved near the pods. In an instant, little brown pods jumped at him. He shot every one of the pods but one. It scrambled off into a building. "what the hell were those things?". He looked at the remains of one and kicked it with his foot. Dust came off of the remains and floated in the air. He decided to keep away from the dust. He walked to the building that the little pod ran off too. He climbed into the window and inspected the bottom floor and found nothing. He walked up stairs and checked the room and still saw nothing. He got up to the third floor and saw the pod standing in the middle of the floor. He walked to it and it didn't even try to jump at him or run away. He was a foot lengths away from the little pod. He bent over to pick it up. It didn't move. He observed it and was creeped out by it immediately. As he went to put it back down it jumped on him and crawled around his body. He tried to get it off him but it was too fast. It tried to burrow through his armor but then popped as it did. His shields went down a bit and he ran out of the building and continued his little journey through the city.

He found one building that wasn't destroyed as much and decided it would be a good place to camp out at. He went inside and saw on his radar and saw 4 red blips. He used Promethean vision and saw it was 3 brutes and one weird shaped elite. He through a grenade and saw them scrabbling around and he shot the 3 brutes dead and started shooting the elite when his rifle was sliced in half by an energy sword. He through the useless weapon at the elite and tackled it and pulled his knife out and he got a good look at its face and he stopped dead in his movements. The smoke cleared out and it too saw his helmet and stopped struggling. He got up from his catch and noticed he broke a bone on the elite. Its leg was bent in a non-elite way and a bone was sticking out of its left arm. It was holding its arm and hissing at Raddin. He got his med-kit out and reshaped the leg back in place and put a splint on it and pushed the bone back in its arm and stitched the wound and put a splint on it. It hissed at Raddin again and tried to crawl for its sword, but he grabbed it and put it on his belt. It looked at him defeated and laid there looking at Raddin. "what are you doing demon?" it asked. Raddin stood there without responding. He started a little fire to make some light as it got dark. He covered up the windows to keep any enemies from become suspicious of light. It started raining after he was done. He sat in the same room with the fire and the elite. "you still didn't answer my question demon." it said. He grumbled a bit and still didn't respond. "are you female?" Raddin asked in a monotone voice. "yes" she said. He sat a little taller. She noticed this and thought to herself. He brought out his ration pack. She looked at him and growled "are you not going to share or are you going to let me starve!". "oh...your kind eats.." he said a bit rude. She was taken aback by what the demon said to her. "in fact you are the first female squid face I have ever seen". She gasped at his words. "how dare you compare me to a squid!" she barked. He started laughing at her. "I'm playing with you...here" he gave her a ration pack. She glared at him. "what do you know what joking means?" He asked as if she was stupid. "hey! Watch it demon...don't push your luck". "what luck? There is no luck in survival...only preparation". She looked at him and grumbled and opened up her ration pack and started eating. Raddin threw his trash in the fire. She watched him with an intense glare. "does the demon have a name?". "why yes he does have a name and he refuses to tell you anything about himself...does the bitch have a name?". She gasped again and growled as her face got purple with anger. She calmed down and looked down in sadness. "aww come on don't tell me I hurt your feelings.." he said. She looked away. "yes demon...you did hurt my feelings...I can't believe I'm so weak to have been injured from you tackling me". "no your not weak...I'm just big and heavy". "to be honest most brutes I faced died on impact of me running at them..". She looked at him and gawked. She felt a bit better on the inside knowing that she is strong. "why did you tell me that demon?". "cuz'...". She waited for him to finish. "cuz'?" she asked. "I'm not telling you why" he said. She looked at him. "fine! Don't tell me!". She snorted and looked away and laid down showing her back to Raddin. He stared at her back and observed her backside to see if she was really going to sleep. He took his helmet off as he sensed her sleeping 30 minutes later. He combed his finger through what little hair he had. He fluffed up his mohawk by rubbing his hand the opposite way his hair went. He sighed in little comfort he got from fluffing his hair so his scalp can breath. He opened his last ration pack and ate as fast as he could. He put his helmet on and put a portable heat lamp next to the elite and put a thermal blanket on her. He put his helmet on and got up and put optical guard cameras outside the room in the hallway so that if something sneaked in he could be alerted as he slept. He closed the door quietly and locked it. He sat on the other side of the dead fire and put his night vision on and his optical guard cameras online so he can see whats going on outside the room. He sat against the wall and closed his eyes and put alert on.

Raddin awoke at 4:23 A.M. , and immediately checked his optical guard cameras. _Nothing._ He sighed inside his helmet as he was thankful nothing happened during the night. He looked at his buddy on the other side of the room ;sleeping like a rock. He stayed awake from that time. He was going over videos of his encounter with the little brown popcorn pods. He wanted to know where they came from and what they are. He wasn't connected to the web so he couldn't access any data files. He sighed again and felt trapped. Eventually she wakes up gasping in pain as she tries to get up. "are you kidding me?!". He goes up to her and makes her lay down.


	2. love

"leave me alone demon!". He grabs her and holds her down and she tries to punch him. He finally holds her down firmly. "I need to remove the splint. You should have already healed by now" he looked at her. She sighs and waits for him to remove the splint and the stitches. She looks up at him and stares into his shiny face. "How do you...bare children?" she asked. He looks in her direction. "I don't give birth...I'm a male..."He laughed. "Yeah...How do you reproduce...If you don't have a.." she didn't finish. "I'm a human...this isn't my skin this is my armor like the kind you have on" he said. She looked up at him and tried to see through his visor. He moved his head away as he finished. He stood up and helped her up. She got up and stretched her legs and arms. "well...If you wanted to know de- human...My name is val'ee Stre'nam" she declared with pride. He remained silent. "here is your sword back...now leave before I have to kill you" he said he tossed her sword in her chest. She looked at him. "Why can't I come with you?" she asked. "because I have some business to take care of and I don't trust you" he said with a flash of anger. She didn't flinch but remained in her confident stance. "I'm not going to hurt you...I want to know more about you" she said. "I don't believe you and your the enemy" he said and started walking out. She grabbed him by the shoulder. "No! Don't leave me! I don't want to go back!" she begged. "why? That's were your kind belongs..." he said. "please! You can trust me! I won't go back to them! I will follow you!" she shouted. "FINE! IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP!" he roared. She flinched this time and backed away. Then she walked back up to him and followed him out the building.

He walked for hours with val'ee following him from a few meters. He would occasionally look back to make sure she is still there. She looked at how he walked. She stared at how lean his walk was, he looked as if he was a proud keep lord. She couldn't help but to stare at his body. Even with it concealed in armor, she could still tell he was very strong and muscular. She felt her blood flow in her veins and she could feel her hearts beat rapidly. _I want to see his face, I wanted him to reveal himself to her, to-_ She shook her head _he is a human. He wouldn't feel the same anyway._ She felt her hearts droop in sadness. She still wanted him to show his face to her. She continued to stare at his impressive body. She liked his height, he was tall as an average male sangheili. She thought about how strong he really is since she was strong as the average male and she ended up being broke beneath him just from a tackle. She looked at his shoulders and smiled at the thought of him fighting a sangheili warrior. He turned around and saw her staring. She looked away and continued walking. They both eventually found ruins of a pelican that looked as if it could still fly. He walked up to it and opened the hatch bay. Human corpses lay scattered on the floor of the ship. She looked at Raddin and was surprised when she saw him unfazed by the sight. He walked in the vessel and lifted 4 bodies and threw them out into the road. He finished emptying the vessel and walked to the cockpit. No one sat in the seats. He turned the vessel on and sighed in happiness. He checked all systems in the vessel and smiled in his helmet when everything was in perfect shape. She looked at him and didn't understand any of what he was doing to the control panels. "sit down in the front seat...we are going to a much safer place" he said. She sat in the seat and found that it barely fitted her. He lifted up the drop ship and slowly ascended into the sky and floated over the mountain. As they sped up, they both could see a huge glowing green ball and it struck the side of the pelican. The window shield broke and smoke fumed inside the cockpit. Sirens wailed and warning lights went off as the ship started losing altitude. Everything went black.

Val'ee groaned as she awoke in a dark place. She looked around and saw a red armored body laying beside her. She got up and went over to Raddin and begin to try to wake him. He didn't wake up. She became more worried as he didn't even move. "human? Wake up!" She tried to wake him but he still didn't respond. She looked into his visor and it still shined brightly. She sat there with his head in her lap. She waited and he eventually woke up in a gasp of air. He moved his head out of Val'ee's lap and moved away from her. "what's wrong?" she asked. He didn't respond, and he sat in the dark. "where are we" he ignored her question. She growled a bit as he ignored her. "in a cave" she said. He sighed. "I moved because I don't liked to be touched with out my permission" he said. She looked at him with a bit more concern but she decided that he wouldn't want to talk about himself anyway. He looked at her and then viewed the footage of what happened during they're fall. He saw her dragging him into the cave after walking for so long. He saw her worry about him as he didn't wake up. _I wasn't sleeping._ A shiver ran down his spine. He felt weird as he saw her cry. He then looked at her hold him in her arms and then putting his head in her lap. He couldn't help but to smile in his helmet as he saw her care for him. He stopped the video and looked through his visor. He felt something in his heart that made him feel good. She looked at him weird. "my name is Raddin vance linin" he said. She looked at him with wide eyes. _Raddin?_ She thought. "I'm sorry I was a bit harsh and hidden before...I'm glad I let you live" he said. She feels her hearts beat rapidly. Her stomach growled and so did Raddin's. Brought out some ration packs he got off the dead soldiers. He threw one to her and he took his helmet off to eat. She watched him remove his helmet and oozed with love as she saw his features. He had blue eyes and red hair with pale skin to match with it. He saw the way she looked at him as he revealed his face to her. He smiled at her and he noticed her quiver where she sat. He put down a portable heat and light lamp. She saw his face glow and she wanted to sit next to him. _What is stopping me from sitting next to him_ she thought. She got up and sat next to him and began to eat her food with him. When they finished she looked at him in his eyes. "can...I touched your face?" she asked. He slowly nodded. She lifted her hands and palmed his cheek and felt how rough his skin was. He smiled as her warm hand touched his face. He moved his hands on her thigh and she gasped but didn't push him away she looked at him with lust in her eyes. He moved his hands up her body, removing her armor. She had on only her endosuit. He looked at her features and she purred with delighted as he began to feel her chest. She looked at him and tried to take his armor off but it didn't even budge. He looked at her and smiled as he got up and activated armor removal and the armor shifted into a line the ran down his back and he took off the armor package. He had on his endosuit and she could she his muscles clearly and see his lower regions. She blushed a deep shade of purple. He sat down next to her and she moved her hands to his chest and she felt him all the way down to his crotch. He squirmed. He lifted her up into his lap and she gasped and looked up at him. He moved his head down and put his hands on each side of her mandibles and closed them together and he moved his lips to the tips of her mandibles and she moaned. She looked at him and wanted him to mate with her and her only. She removed her endosuit exposing her skin to him and her entire body. He looked at her body and immediately took off his endosuit and revealed his body to her. She looked at his member as it was fully erected. He moved her onto the ground and spread her legs. She moved her head back and waited for him to slide into her. He rubbed the tip of his member against her slit. She moaned as she felt the tingling sensation throughout her body. He slid in and moaned her name. She winced in pain as she felt him penetrate her hymen wall. He pumped into her hard and rough as his loin slapped her outside. She screamed in pleasure as he pounded into her and felt the shaft of his member glide in and out. She moaned his name loudly and he moaned her name loudly. She screamed as she came as he grabbed her hips for more speed. He moaned as he felt her juices stain his base. He rammed into her with primal speed as his barbaric pounding sent him over the edge and he moaned her name loudly and came in her and pumped his seed into her uterus. He settled and slowed his breathing and saw her eyes meet his. He pulled out and laid next to her. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep with him.


	3. Issues

As Raddin woke up he saw Val'ee naked in his arms. He jumped away from her and she immediately woke up. She looked around. "What's wrong?! Is there something on me?!" she got up and to her armor. She got her endosuit on and put on her armor. Raddin tried to remember what happened last night but every time he tried his mind felt a sharp pain. "what happened last night?" He put hand on his head and realized he didn't have his armor on. He looked down and yelled in horror as his member was exposed to her eyes. "don't look!" he said. She looked at him and walked closer to him. He started to back away slowly and he felt the edge of the cave wall. "what are you doing?" he asked fearfully. "Don't you remember what we did last night?" asked. He shook his head 'no'. She looked down. "I guess you don't really care about me do you?" She walked quickly out and started crying. Raddin felt regret pang his in heart. "I need to know what I missed and then I need to find her". He got his helmet and put it on to see what he missed and to his surprise he enjoyed what he saw. He took his helm off and than got his endosuit on and put his armor on and ran out as fast as he could and he tracked her down in almost 30 seconds. He caught up to her and he gently tackled her. She hissed and started punching him with her eyes closed. He blocked and then held her arms down and she screamed. "Val its me!". She opened her eyes and looked heart broken. "Val. Remember when I didn't wake up?" she nodded. "well I wasn't asleep. I was dead. Memories last night hurt my head and I couldn't remember until I looked at the footage in my helmet". She gasped and pushed him off of her and she held him close to her as if to calm a child. "my poor hatchling. Oh my love I didn't know. Please forgive me I didn't think clearly. I just felt so upset." she rambled. He groaned and hugged her. "I'm not a baby.". She quickly pulled away and made a smile face with her mandibles. She got up with Raddin and found each other in a glassed valley. A few 100 kilometers away were a few crashed covenant drop ships. They walked for hours and eventually got up to them. He smiled. "just enough parts to repair and take off" he said. He then thought of the footage. "I have the footage of me and you mating and I can't delete it without deleting my footage of the pod things." she looked at him with wide eyes and blushed before shouting. "DELETE IT! DELETE DELETE!" He shook his head. "sorry but I can't do that." She then started to whine. "No!" she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "can you at least do it for me? I'll do more than just fuck you next time we are alone" she smiled. He sighed. "sorry I can't and now this is on the footage too." She gasped and put her hands on her head. "ok Val lets fix these ships up."


	4. The Pick Up

The two immediately start salvaging as much parts as they could. It took hours for them to decide which drop ship they will use to fly. As they finished putting all the parts needed for the ship and they went inside and started it up. "hey you flied that one ship and now I get to fly" Val'ee said. "oh ok I guess I'll let you be in charge of my life then. Don't worry. If I die it will be on your hands. Also you might live and I might be dead for good." she looked at him with worry. "I think you should fly it" she said.

As they took off Val'ee decided to sit in Raddin's lap. He sighed when she did. "whats wrong now?" she said. "nothing. Its just I'm not used to being touched". She looked at him. "why don't you like being touched?" she asked. He looked at her through his helmet and sighed. He put it on auto pilot. "when I was a young boy, I was molested and raped." he said with little to no emotion. She looked at him wide eyed and hugged him and tried to comfort him which did help since he was crying on the inside since he never shows his sadness. "I'm so sorry" she said. "yeah yeah don't patronize me. I had 35 years to get over it"

Then Raddin turned off autopilot and flew the ship for a few hours and then found what he was looking for. They landed in the middle of a neighborhood that was abandoned. They got out and walked up to one of the houses. He smiled on the inside of his helmet. "this was my house when I was a baby" he said. She looked at him with awe. They went inside and he immediately flipped the switch on, and to his surprise to lights went on. "perfect" He walked to a room with a tablet on the bed. He turned it on and called the Infinity that was above the planet.

He got his call back and they said they were sending out his pick up squad. He smiled. "we are going home" he said. She looked at him painfully. "but what will the humans think of me and us? Also I'm the enemy." she said sadly. "well take your armor off and your endosuit and put on some human clothes. I doubt they will believe me since I have footage of us fucking but I am friends with the surveillance A.I." he said. She quickly got naked and looked in the closet and it was filled with women clothes. She found a yellow dress and put it on. "you need panties" he said. She looked at him weird. "fine" she groaned. She went to the drawer and found three pairs of white panties. She put them on under the dress. "you look like a house wife" he said jokingly. She didn't understand his humor but smiled at the thought of being a house wife. "well hopefully I will be one" she kissed his visor. He blushed on the inside. "ok we need to hide this armor" he said. She picked it up and put in the closet and locked the door. They walked out and saw the pelican land. They sent some Spartans in the other drop ship and flew off with it. They encircled them with there weapons raised and aimed at Val'ee. "hey shes a friendly. She was brought here by her boyfriend and he dumped her here" he said. They looked at him with disbelief but decided not to pry to much since he was a spartan.

They flew off into infinity together. But their lives are just starting to become more difficult.


	5. The Video Part 1

Val'ee hid behind Raddin as he walked on board in the infinity. She saw other Spartans and she squealed in fear and clutched onto Raddin. He sighed. "you're embarrassing me Val" he said to her. She felt like she was about to cry. She felt so exposed without her armor. As Raddin passed soldiers they looked at her weirdly. Some of them even laughed and pointed but until Raddin walked by they stopped immediately.

They kept walking until the met at a terminal. She looked at Raddin. "is this the place they look at the video footage?" she asked. He nodded and she looked down in embarrassment. "Hydra here is my footage. I have something on there that needs to be looked at and something that needs to be deleted. I think you will know what needs to be deleted and what doesn't." he said. Hydra then scanned the chip Raddin inserted and whistled when she saw what he was talking about. She purposely played the footage of Raddin banging Val'ee on the monitor. Both Raddin and Val'ee watched in horror as every monitor on infinity showed the both of them fucking. Val'ee looked down with shame and everyone near them whistled at her. She turned a dark purple. Raddin stood there with a stiff body language. He then clench his fist and he smash the terminal and Hydra stopped the video feed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just had to do that. It was really funny.". He growled in anger and hydra deleted the footage and went on to the most important footage. It was the pods and then she played the video feed of the pods and everyone who was looking gasped and the sirens went off. "everyone head to the brig we have a contaminant breach. I repeat we have a contaminant breach".

Everyone was at the bridge and saw that the tsar 7.8 was loading and ready to fire. As soon as the doors closed the muzzle of the weapon shot a little beam of light on the planet and what happen was the planet instantly was blazed into a ball of molten lava. Everyone looked down and then walked out after they search the entire ship for contaminants in the air and the outside of the ship. It was all clear. The first thing that happened was they took Raddin to a decontaminate chamber and removed all his armor and his endosuit and brushed his entire body with a steel brush and acid. And the same was done with Val'ee. Raddin came out fine but Val'ee came out with rashes and cuts from the brush. They gave her her clothes back and she put them on to find they were cleaned. They assigned Val'ee and Raddin to the same room.

Val'ee laid in Raddin's bed and he groaned. "why do you have to always be so close to me?" He whined. She looked at him and then pouted. "fine I'll sleep on my bed and you can sleep alone tonight". He then watched her get up but then he grabbed her and held her. "no" he said. She looked at him and smiled. "how much do I mean to you Raddy?". He smiled back. "you mean the world to me. I love you more than I love all the stars and planets in the universe. I love you from one side of the universe to the other" he said softly. She smiled and kissed him. He then laid down and she crawled on top of him and she laid there and rest her head below his chin and she heard his heart beat _one heart beat? Why doesn't he have multiple hearts?_ She was about to ask bu them she thought it would be better to just enjoy the moment. They laid together until it was time to sleep then they cuddled under the blanket and fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. The Video Part 2

Raddin woke up and put his armor on. He noticed that Val'ee wasn't in the room. He began to panic. He ran out the door and went to the mess hall. What he saw was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened in his life. Val'ee was sitting at a table with his friends. She was a bright purple. As he walked to her everyone cheered his name. He sighed in his helmet. He sat down next to her and she hugged him in front of everyone. " **Raddy you didn't tell me you had such kind friends** ". She said. Everyone laughed after she called him Raddy. He put his head down. She noticed this and also felt shameful. She was a dark hue of purple and everyone laughed harder and she got up and walked out. Then everyone went silent. " **why don't you all leave us alone!** " he roared. He got up and lifted the table and threw it against the wall and it bent into weird shapes. Everyone was completely silent. He walked out. He saw her standing against the wall crying. He took his helmet off and kissed her on the forehead and she looked up and he completely kissed her on her mandibles. " **Raddy I'm sorry I did that to you** ". He hugged her. " **you are fine. They won't bother us anymore** ". She calmed down in his arms. Everyone from the mess hall was watching them from a distance. " **damn we fucked up** " said Terrence.

Later that day they walked in the mess hall and everyone had the usual amount of noise. They talked to each other normally and no one was bothering them. The two got some food and he sat down with his friends and she walked over to him and told him she was going to get to know the girls. She sat down with a group of girls that were beckoning her to sit. She sat down and they immediately started talking. They all finished and got done but still were talking to each other. " **how come you got a flat chest**?" they asked Val'ee . " **well we sangheili don't have any breasts** " she told them. They looked at her and then one of them said. "well do you think you want to be with Raddin even though you two can't have kids?" she said. Val'ee then looked down in sadness. " **I didn't think about that** ". She got up and walked back over to Raddin and sat next to him. He looked at her and he noticed she looked upset. He scooted closer to her. " **whats wrong**?" he asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes. " **we can't have children** ". He looked down. " **that's ok we can adopt if you want** ". She looked back up at him with a smile. " **you would go through all that effort to have children with me**?". He nodded. She hugged him tightly. He smiled and so did his friends. 

As the infinity headed home to earth they stopped at another halo installation and decided to pick up some forerunner technology. They sent Raddin and his squad and they came back with a unknown device that was personally given to Raddin. They studied it as much as they could but it didn't show any promise of future purpose so it was given back to Raddin. As he returned to his room Val'ee hugged him and rambled about how she had missed him. The device suddenly started floating and attached onto Val'ee. She disappeared into the device.

Val'ee woke up in a chamber. She looked around and saw forerunner structures and building schematics. She then saw a goddess floating above her. " **rise my child** " the goddess said. "I **see your brother can't gift you with child baring** ". She said. " **let me help your problem my child** ". Val'ee felt a burning sensation course through out her veins. She screamed and then passed out. She woke up laying on a bed that felt clean. She looked around the room and was in a hospital room. She had an I.V. Connected to her arm. She looked around the room and saw Raddin. They both smiled at each other. He came by her side and she felt him kiss the top of her head. " **do that again. It feels so nice to have someone love me for being me** " she said. He kissed her again but on her mandibles. She closed her eyes and smiled at him. " **are you okay**?' he asked. She nodded. " **you disappeared for a second and then you teleported outside our room** ". She then smiled at what really happened. " **I think I might be able to have children** " she said. He turned pale and widened his eyes. _I never seen humans do that before. Especially him._


	7. Baby Making

_**hey this chapter is short because this is just the baby making scene. The next chapter will be much longer. Enjoy :)**_

Val'ee sat on Raddin's bed. "what do you mean you might be able to have children?" he asked. "I think I saw the librarian" Val'ee stated. Raddin looked at her with disbelief. He sat down next to her. He sighed. She moved his hands out of his lap and laid her head in his lap. He looked at her and then started to feel her mandibles. She closed her eyes. He gently rubbed his fingertips along her skin. He moved back to her mandibles and caressed her head. She sat back up and pushed Raddin down so he laid on the bed. She climbed on top of him and began to make out with him. He moaned for more as she slithered her tongue into his mouth and began to play with Raddin's tongue. She moved her hands down to his pants and pulled lightly on them to let him know she wanted to have some fun. He got up and undressed. He then laid back on the bed and helped her get undressed. They didn't wait any longer and proceeded to the fucking. She slid down on his erected member and moaned Raddin's name. She bounced up and down. "oh Raddin" She moaned. He sped up and she squealed in pleasure as his member rubbed the insides of her wet pussy. She leaned forward and grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her claws into his back. He moaned and put his hands around her waist and helped her go up higher so she would slam down on his base. He then bucked his hips and she screamed in pleasure as she cam on his lap. He felt her pussy grip his entire member and moaned and slammed into her pussy hard and cam. He panted just as much as she did. She laid right next to him and held onto him. He brought the blanket over them and soon fell asleep with her.


	8. Vek

Val'ee ran to the bathroom and threw up. Raddin woke up and ran to her. He rubbed her back as she vomited. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth in the sink. "are you okay val?" Raddin asked. She nodded. He hugged her and she hugged him back. [few weeks later] Raddin rushed Val'ee to the medic room. Raddin carried her all the way. He set her down on the medical bed and the doctors came in with all there equipment. She clutched onto her lower stomach. The doctors gave her an ultra sound and were astonished the see that she had an egg in her. They removed her clothing and began to help her ease the egg out. Raddin held her hand and she gripped his hand with her full strength. She screamed and the egg came out. The doctors held it with caution. They gave her the egg and she held onto it in her warm embrace. Later that day they put the egg on the second bed and wrapped it with blankets and kept a light on above it.

As the two walked into the mess hall, everyone clapped as they went in line to get food. "congrats on the new baby" Terrance said. He nodded his head. They walked back to the table where they usually sit. All of Raddin's friends patted his shoulder. "so what are you two going to name it?" said Fred. Raddin looked at Val'ee and looked back at Fred. "I don't know. We will find out when it hatches" he said. Val'ee clasped onto Raddin's hand in nervousness. He looked at her gave her a reassuring kiss. She let go of his hand as both of their stomachs growled. They began to eat and none of them looked at anyone or talked until they finished their food. When they were done they hang out at the table for a while until the janitors came in after most people left. The two got up and walked back to their room and sighed in relief as the door was still locked. They opened it up and went to check on the egg. They unwrapped it and saw that it still looked the same, just a little warm. Then Val'ee picked up the egg carefully and held it in her lap. Raddin ran his hands over the surface of the shell and felt the hearts beating inside. He looked back up at Val'ee and kissed her. Then Raddin began to speak softly to the egg. "I know you are in there little one. Me and mommy decided to move to earth. You will love it there" he said. Val'ee looked at him weird but still thought it was a bit adorable. They got up and wrapped the blanket around the egg and placed it in its little nest made of blankets and pillows.

The spartan stood in the office of the captain. "Enjoy your retirement Raddin. We enjoyed working with you" said the captain. The captain prepared a pelican to earth and both Raddin and Val'ee and the egg were on board. Eventually they reached earth and proceeded to land. Raddin bought a one story house on the coast of Florida. Soon the day came when the egg finally hatched. Raddin and Val'ee watched as their hatchling cracked the egg open and stuck its head out. They both gasped in shock by the child's features. It had a patch of gray-black hair. It's skin was gray, it had a flat nose and its eyes were slanted. It had blue eyes and the whites on the eyes were black. It had lips and cheeks instead of mandibles. It had fur covering its shoulders and went down its arms. Val'ee lifted it up and immediately noticed that it was a boy. He smiled at both of them and giggled. They smiled in joy and they both hugged him. He looked more human if anything else. "what should his name be Raddy?" she asked. He looked at his child and put his hand on the top of his head. The baby grabbed his father's hand and hugged his wrist. He smiled at his son. "your name is Vek Vance Linin " Raddin said with pride. Val'ee cooed at her baby boy.

[two years later] Vek ran as fast as he could. His dad chased him but couldn't keep up. Then out of no where his mom tackles him to the ground. Then Raddin lands on top of them and they all start laughing. They had played "chase" all day. Vek ran to the porch to rest instead of stay out in the blazing sun. Vek sat down on the bench and his mom and dad came to sit with him. Across the street was a moving truck parked next to the drive way of a house. Men were walking with furniture in their hands. Then a little girl came out. "Sarah go meet the neighbors across the street" said a man from inside the house. The girl walked across the street and Vek noticed she had dark skin. "mommy, daddy, why does that girl have brown skin?" he asked. "we are all different Vek. We all come in many shapes and sizes and colors" Raddin looked at Val'ee. The little girl came up to the porch and gasped in horror when she saw Vek and Val'ee. She turned around to run but her father was right behind her. He smiled at them. Her father walked up to them and Raddin stood up with Val'ee. And started talking. Vek ignored the adults and walked over to Sarah. "hi" he said. She looked at him with wide eyes. "you can speak?!" she gasped. Her father turned around "don't be rude. Just because people look different doesn't mean they deserve to be treated like an animal". She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" she said. He looked at her confused. "hurt my feelings?" he repeated. "aren't you upset?" she asked. He shook his head. "my name is Vek" he said. She pondered about on his name. "do you wanna play with me?" he asked. She nodded and they ran into the back yard and pretended to be in a different world. Sarah pretended to be a lost woman in the desert. Vek pretended to be a desert chimpanzee. (yes I know they don't exist) . Sarah then pretended to be attacked by monsters and Vek came in for the rescue. He picked up the biggest rock closest to him and threw it where the invisible monsters where. He then helped her up and she kissed him on the cheek "thank you for saving me monkey boy" she snickered as his face went purple. The entire time the parents were standing on the back yard porch watching them both play.

Sarah and Vek became the best-est of friends, she came over every day to play with Vek.


	9. The End

Vek sat in his booster seat in the back of the car. He saw the front of his school. He was in kindergarten even though he was only 3. Vek already knew how to read after he learned to walk. Vek was taller than Sarah. Today was his first day of school. Raddin and Val'ee were only giving Vek a week to try out school. They said if Vek didn't get along with the other kids, he was going to be home schooled. As Vek opened up the door his parents came out and were on each side of him and held his hand and walked in. As they walked in, the kids began to stare at them as they walked by. Some waved at Vek, others frowned at him. They went to his classroom and walked in to met the teacher. The teacher was Sarah's mom. She smiled at them both. "is this my new student?" she said as she bent over. Vek flushed with purple and smiled as he nodded in shyness. He hid behind Val'ee. Raddin never seen Vek act this way before. She smiled at Vek. "Vek do you want me to show you where we keep our back packs at?" the teacher asked. He came out and nodded. He went over with the teacher to find his cubby. His was last. He put his back pack in and then walked over to his parents to say goodbye. They hugged and said goodbye and left. As the bell rang, all Vek's class mates came in the room and sat down at their assigned seats. Vek went to an open seat near the teacher. As she saw him she smiled at him. Then she stood up and walked in front of the white board. "we have a new student today" she said everyone looked at Vek. He tried to hide his face but couldn't. "would you like to come up here and tell us your name?" she asked. He nodded and got up and stood next to the teacher. "hello. My name is Vek Vance Linin. And I am 3 years of age" he said. Then everyone started to talk all at once. The teacher made the class quiet and told everyone that Vek would call on someone one at a time to answer their question. One girl raised her hand "what are you?" she asked. "well. I'm human. And sangheili" she looked at him with awe. A boy raised his hand "how can you be in kindergarten if you are only three?". Vek sighed. "well I have been able to read before I even learned to walk. My IQ is 112." Vek said. Everybody looked at him with disbelief. Then the teacher told Vek to sit back in his seat.

As the day went on, every time the teacher asked a question Vek would raise his hand and he would always answer correctly. Even looked at him with wide eyes. When it was time for recess, he would run around the playground five times and would go up and down the monkey bars and would repeat the process 19 more times before it was time to go in. as he went in the teacher laid mats out on the floor. "nap time" she said. Everyone cheered except Vek the teacher laid a mat next to her desk and motioned Vek to come over. "Vek you wouldn't mind taking a nap over here would you?" she asked. "no I wouldn't" Vek said. He laid down on the mat. He closed his eyes. When he woke up he looked around the room and all the kids were gone. The teacher look at him "you slept past pick up" she said as she smiled. Vek then began to panic. "where is mommy and daddy? Did they forget me!" he started to hyperventilate and then started to cry. The teacher quickly got up held him. "no sweety they didn't forget you. They asked me to bring you home so you can see Sarah" she said and tried to calm him down. He stopped crying but he still wanted to see his mom and dad. She picked him up and carried him to her car. He sat on her lap since they didn't have a booster seat. She pulled up in front of Sarah's house and he got out and ran to the door and saw his mom and dad sitting in the living room. He ran and jumped into his mom's arms and cried. She looked at him worryingly. They both asked in unison "whats wrong?". "i missed you both. I never been so far away from any of you for a long time" they both hugged him and calmed down as Sarah and her mom comes into the living room. She sees him with tears on his face and she hugs him too. He smiles.

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be making a sequel about their son Vek. Please don't forget to leave a review. I appreciate feed back. :)**


	10. update

i bet all of you have been wondering "where is the author? why is this not complete?" well i have been doing youtube recently and i have a youtube account. If you want to go check that out i will put a link somewhere in this chapter. i have been making music for awhile and i have 120 subscribers. i want all the people who are following this story to go check out my youtube channel. if you do that then i can continue writing these stories. I know some of you are like " i don't give a fuck just continue" and to that i say 'okay'

like i said go check out my youtube channel and follow me on twitter [ QuiteP0sh]

here is my channel link just copy and paste it into your browser - channel/UCy00SJJwaHUMDyGXJ3qIl5A

also i might upload a chapter for Test Subject: Not Found

see ya


End file.
